Zwischen Hoffen und Bangen
by ilaum
Summary: Mitten in der letzten Schlacht.. Gedanken und Gefühle.. Wer wird gewinnen? Gut oder Böse?
1. Chapter 1

**Autorin:** ilaum  
**Titel:** Zwischen Hoffen und Bangen  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört nicht mir, und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit ihm..  
**Beta-Dank:** an Chicken Shakes..  
**A/N:** Theoretisch ist das hier ein Oneshot. Er hat zwar auch ne Fortsetzung, aber die gefällt mir gar nicht..

* * *

Rons PoV:

Wir starrten gefesselt auf den Kampf zwischen Harry und Voldemort. Alle anderen Kriegsgeräusche waren nach und nach verstummt. Friedlich standen wir Seite an Seite – Mitglieder des Ordens, Auroren, Schüler und Todesser. Jeder von uns wusste, dass der Kampf entschieden sein würde, wenn die beiden Mächte – anders konnte man es nicht nennen – dort vor uns den Ihren beendet hatten.

Ich verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl, während wir alle auf das Ende warteten. Ob es ein Positives oder Negatives sein würde, stand in den Sternen, denn die beiden Gegner schienen sich ebenbürtig zu sein. In meinem Hinterkopf wusste ich, dass Hermine direkt hinter mir stand, aber wirklich wahrgenommen habe ich das nicht.

Der Kampf war ausgeglichen. Mal schien Harry ein bisschen besser zu sein, mal hatte Voldemort die Oberhand. Wir hörten keine ihrer Zaubersprüche. Es war totenstill. Auch die beiden Kämpfenden konnte man nicht erkennen. Wir sahen nur Farben und Energien.

Aus Minuten des Kampfes wurden Stunden, aus Stunden Tage. Und dann irgendwann – später erfuhr ich, dass drei Tage vergangen waren – sah ich plötzlich Harry.

Er strauchelte.

Ich schrie.

Hinter mir rannte Hermine los. Sie zog mich mit.

Alle anderen blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Es ging ein Raunen durch die Menge. Ich dachte noch kurz, sie würden realisieren, dass Voldemort gewonnen hatte, bevor wir Harry erreichten. Er lebte noch und sah uns lächelnd an, bevor er seine grünen Augen schloss.

Ich schrie wieder.

Dann war ich still.

Der Schock war mir ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich hatte meinen Mund geöffnet, doch kein Laut drang über meine Lippen. Mein Kopf war wie leer gefegt. Ich fühlte nichts, und doch schien dieses Nichts mit Schmerz ausgefüllt zu sein.

Nach ein paar Sekunden, Minuten oder Stunden merkte ich, wie Wut in mir aufstieg. Wut, die mich aufstehen ließ. Voldemort hatte Harry umgebracht. Alles andere war mir egal. Ich drehte mich wie in Zeitlupe um.

In meinen Augenwinkeln erkannte ich Hermine, die Harry mit fliegenden Händen untersuchte. Sie sah verzweifelt aus. Dann dachte ich nur noch an eins: Voldemort. Er hatte meinen besten Freund ermordet!

Ich sah auf die Stelle, wo Voldemort gekämpft hatte. Sie war leer. Meine Wut steigerte sich. Wo war er? Ich sah mich um. Irgendwann sah ich ihn. Vor mir auf dem Boden.

Tot.

Ein elektrischer Schlag durchfuhr meinen Körper.

Harry hatte es geschafft.

Er hatte seine Prophezeiung erfüllt. Aber warum musste er dabei selber sterben?

Langsam kam zu dem Schock und der Wut auch noch ein anderes Gefühl dazu: Trauer. Ich drehte mich zurück zu Harry und ließ mich neben Hermine auf die Knie fallen. Sie untersuchte ihn immer noch fieberhaft, doch das drang nicht wirklich zu mir durch.

Ich weinte wie noch nie. Mein bester Freund war tot. Gestorben an seinem Schicksal. Immer mehr drang es zu mir durch. Ich robbte zu Harrys Kopf und nahm ihn auf meinen Schoß. Meine Tränen flossen, obwohl ich schon längst das Gefühl hatte, keine mehr zu haben.

Nach und nach nahm ich wahr, dass die Menschen um uns herum aus ihrer Starre erwachten, doch noch ließen sie uns in Ruhe. Ich sah Harry wieder an. Seine Brust hebte und senkte sich.

Mein Herz machte einen Sprung.

Harry atmete!

Er lebte!

Ich sah zu Hermine. Sie hatte ein besorgtes Gesicht. Meine gerade gewonnene Zuversicht wurde durch einen Blick meiner Freundin wieder zerstört. Es schien ihm sehr schlecht zu gehen. Ich blickte mich hektisch um. Warum half uns niemand? Warum erkannte niemand, dass Harry noch lebte?

Mit gebrochener Stimme versuchte ich den anderen klar zu machen, was los war. „Er stirbt! Helft uns doch endlich!"

Dumbledore kam in mein Blickfeld, zog mich von Harry weg und nahm mich in den Arm. Wie in Trance bemerkte ich, dass auch er weinte. Aber er schien nicht zu begreifen, worum es ging, denn immer noch half niemand. Ich schrie und zappelte, doch Dumbledore ließ mich nicht los. Ich versuchte wieder, ihm alles zu erklären, doch kein vernünftiges Wort kam über meine Lippen.

Ich tobte immer mehr, und Dumbledore brauchte Hilfe, um mich festzuhalten. Doch plötzlich hörte ich eine leise Stimme. Ich war sofort ruhig.

Hermine sah auf. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Er ist bewusstlos, aber noch lebt er."

Ihr Ton ließ mich wieder zusammenzucken. Sie sprach, als hinge sein Leben nur noch an einem seidenen Faden.

Dumbledore schien wie erstarrt auf Harry zu gucken. Langsam ließ er mich los. Doch meine Beine trugen mich nicht. Ich sackte in mir zusammen. Als ich den Boden berührte, wurde mir schwarz vor Augen.


	2. Chapter 2

Tja.. hier jetzt der zweite Teil.. Mir gehört wie immer nichts, JKR dagegen so ziemlich alles..

Vielen vielen Dank für die beiden Reviews! Entscheidet selbst, wie gut oder schlecht die Fortsetzungjetzt ist..

* * *

Als ich wieder erwachte, lag ich im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts. Hermine saß neben meinem Bett. Mühsam drehte ich meinen Kopf zu ihr und sah sie an. Sie wirkte müde und hoffnungslos, doch sie lächelte mich erleichtert an, als sie bemerkte, dass ich wach war. Ich versuchte aus ihrem Gesicht zu lesen. Wie hatten die Todesser sich nach dem Kampf verhalten? Warum war ich im Krankenflügel? Und das Wichtigste: Lebte Harry?

Obwohl ich es unbedingt wissen wollte, hatte ich Angst zu fragen. Was, wenn – .

Hermine schien mich auch ohne Worte zu verstehen. Sie nickte leicht.

Er hatte also überlebt. Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit, während ich so gut es eben ging zurücklächelte. Alle anderen Fragen waren plötzlich unwichtig geworden. Erschöpft aber beruhigt schlief ich ein.

Als ich das nächste Mal erwachte, saß Hermine wieder an meinem Bett. Ich war jetzt schon soweit erholt, dass ich mich aufrichten und umschauen konnte.

Vor einem Bett waren die Vorhänge zugezogen, doch aus vielen anderen Betten lächelten mir Mitschüler zu. Ihnen schien es den Umständen entsprechend gut zu gehen. Harry sah ich nicht.

Ich wandte mich wieder zu Hermine. „Wo?"

Hermine drehte langsam den Kopf und nickte in Richtung des Bettes mit dem Vorhang. Ich schloss die Augen und legte mich wieder hin. Warum war dort ein Vorhang?

„Er ist noch nicht wieder aufgewacht." Leise hörte ich Hermines Stimme. „Seit drei Tagen."

Ich nahm es einfach so hin. Also bin ich auch drei Tage ohnmächtig gewesen. Schließlich war ich gerade erst wach geworden.

Wir waren beide still, bis ich nach einiger Zeit aufsah. „Und wie geht es dir?" fragend schaute ich meine Freundin an.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht.", sie machte eine kurze Pause, „Schön, dass du aufgewacht bist!"

Verwundert sah ich sie an. Irgendwie war sie anders. Früher musste sie immer sofort alles analysieren und uns ihre Erkenntnisse strahlend mitteilen. Die wenigen Sätze, die wir bisher gewechselt haben, waren ganz anders gewesen. Sie hatten zwar die nötigsten Informationen erhalten, aber auch nicht mehr. Was war mit ihr passiert? Selbst am letzten Tag des Kampfes war sie noch sie selbst! Warum hatte sie sich auf einmal so verändert? Ich beschloss erstmal abzuwarten, ob Hermine sich wieder fangen würde.

Eine Woche später wurde ich entlassen. Harry lag noch immer im Koma. Hermine war in der Zwischenzeit immer wieder im Krankenflügel gewesen, hatte an meinem Bett gesessen und mir vom Schulleben – Dumbledore hatte es direkt nach dem Sieg wieder aufgenommen – erzählt. Und trotzdem war sie anders gewesen. Abwesend. Nicht so konzentriert. Ihre Schilderungen waren ohne jede Begeisterung, ganz anders als früher, als sie uns eifrig von ihrem Unterricht erzählt hat.

Einen Nachmittag erzählte sie mir sogar, dass sie am Unterricht nicht teilgenommen hatte. Meine Hermine hatte geschwänzt? Ich konnte es mir nicht vorstellen.

Erst, als ich wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und plötzlich selbst nicht mehr wusste, was ich machen sollte, wurde mir klar, wie Hermine sich gefühlt haben musste. Wieso sie sich verändert hatte. Von einem auf den anderen Tag ging es mir genauso.

Während alle anderen im Unterricht saßen, irrten Hermine und ich auf der Suche nach einer Aufgabe durch die Schule. Die letzten Jahre waren wir immer das „Trio" gewesen. Harry, der sich auf seinen Kampf vorbereitet hat, und wir beide, die ihn so weit es ging unterstützten. Jetzt fühlten wir uns überflüssig. So ungebraucht. Verloren.

Nur an einer Stelle fühlten wir uns noch gebraucht. An Harrys Bett. Immer wieder saßen wir dort, und hofften, dass Harry bald wieder aufwachen würde.

Während wir warteten, sprachen wir nicht viel. Am Anfang unterhielten wir uns noch darüber, wie nutzlos wir uns vorkamen und was wir jetzt aus unseren Leben machen wollten, doch irgendwann schwiegen wir uns immer mehr an. Wir hatten uns einfach nichts mehr zu sagen. In diese Zeit fiel es auch, dass Hermine sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes setzte. Oder hatte ich mich umgesetzt? Ich weiß es nicht mehr.

Die Tage vergingen, doch Harry wachte nicht auf. Die Besuche bei ihm wurden immer mehr zur Routine. Ich stand auf, ging frühstücken, setzte mich an sein Bett und ging abends wieder schlafen. Mittagessen und Abendbrot bekam ich im Krankenflügel. Hermine erging es nicht anders, doch ich nahm sie kaum noch wahr.

Dumbledore versuchte den ganzen Wirbel um Harry von seinem Krankenbett weg zu halten und hatte nur uns beiden erlaubt, ihn zu besuchen, wann wir wollten. Alle anderen brauchten eine persönliche Erlaubnis von ihm. Außerdem tat er alles, um herauszufinden, warum Harry noch nicht wieder aufgewacht war. Er kam ein bis zwei Mal am Tag, um sich zu erkundigen, ob es Harry besser ging – oder schlechter und suchte in seinen Büchern nach einer Lösung. Trotzdem hatte ich ihm noch nicht ganz verziehen, dass er mir am Tag des Kampfes nicht geglaubt hatte, doch im allgemeinen Friedenstaumel schien das niemand zu bemerken.

Eines Nachmittags kam Dumbledore an Harrys Krankenbett und sah Hermine und mich prüfend an. „Wir haben herausgefunden, wie Harry es geschafft hat. Es war ein uralter und schon fast vergessener Zauber. Der Spruch reißt eigentlich beide in den Tod. Gegner und Ausführenden." Dumbledore lächelte schwach. „Wir können nichts für ihn tun, nur abwarten, ob er aufwacht – oder auch nicht."

Hermine fing an zu weinen, als hätte sie gerade Harrys endgültiges Todesurteil gehört. Ich saß auf der anderen Seite des Bettes und wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen um meine Freundin zu trösten. Aber ich konnte mich nicht rühren.

Hilflos beobachtete ich Dumbledore, der versuchte Hermine zu trösten. Die Mauer zwischen mir und meiner Freundin wuchs wieder ein Stück weiter, doch ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Nachdem wir von diesem Zauberspruch wussten, blieben Hermine und ich nur noch länger an Harrys Bett. Fast jeden Abend musste Madam Pomfrey uns in unsere Schlafsäle schicken, weil wir von alleine nicht gegangen wären. Trotzdem hatten wir nichts mehr miteinander zu tun. Handelten nur noch alleine, ohne uns um den anderen zu kümmern.

Ein paar Wochen später – wir saßen wie immer an Harrys Bett – sprach Hermine mich plötzlich an. Ich schreckte förmlich auf, denn wir hatten schon lange kein Wort mehr gewechselt.

„Ich halte es für besser, wenn wir uns trennen." Sie sah mich nicht an.

Einen kurzen Moment wollte ich protestieren, doch dann wurde mir klar, dass wir eigentlich schon längst nicht mehr zusammen waren. Ich nickte ergeben und versank in meinen Gedanken.

Plötzlich hörten wir eine leise Stimme vom Bett. „Das meint ihr doch nicht ernst, oder?"

„Harry!" Ich starrte überrascht auf das Bett, in dem ein blasser, aber leicht lächelnder und vor allem wacher Harry lag. Er war wirklich wieder aufgewacht! Auf den Tag genau zwei Monate nach dem Endkampf.

ENDE

* * *

A/N:das ganze kann auch als Sidestory zumeiner anderen Geschichte "Zufall oder Schicksal" (Eigenwerbung.. wie doof) gelesen werden..Dafür dann hier noch einen kleinen Zusatz:

* * *

Lachend sah Ron zwischen seinem Sohn und dessen Freundin hin und her. „Wisst ihr, Harry hatte fast das ganze sechste Schuljahr gebraucht, um deine Mutter und mich zu überzeugen, dass wir uns wirklich lieben. Und kaum wird er wach, bekommt er mit, wie wir uns trennen, das hat ihm einfach nicht gefallen."

„Und ihr habt euch dann wirklich getrennt?" Patrick sah seinen Vater verwirrt an. Schließlich waren seine Eltern mittlerweile zwanzig Jahre verheiratet und er feierte morgen seinen neunzehnten Geburtstag. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass seine Eltern irgendwann einmal nicht zusammen gehört hatten.

Ron nickte leicht. „Deine Mutter und ich mussten erstmal jeder seinen eigenen Weg gehen und eigene Aufgabe finden, bevor wir wieder glücklich miteinander werden konnten. Aber wir haben auch das geschafft, sonst würde es dich schließlich nicht geben."

„Und Onkel Harry?" Patrick schaute seinen Vater interessiert an. Er wollte eindeutig noch mehr wissen.

Ron lächelte. So neugierig und unbekümmert war er auch einmal gewesen. Allerdings nicht mehr mit neunzehn. Er wurde leicht wehmütig, doch dann rief er sich zur Vernunft. Mit neunzehn hatten sie gerade einen Krieg hinter sich und er war sehr dankbar, dass seine Kinder so etwas nicht erleben mussten.

„Onkel Harry und ich sind zusammen nach London gezogen, während deine Mutter nach einem halben Jahr angefangen hat zu studieren. Wir haben sie oft in Oxford besucht. Dort hat Onkel Harry dann auch Tante Charlie kennen gelernt…" Ron wurde ruhig und versank in seinen Gedanken…

* * *

Jetzt noch mal zu dem, was mir daran nicht so gut gefällt: Mir selbst geht das ganze viel zu schnell.. hätte gerne noch mehr die Gefühle zwischen Ron und Hermine beschrieben. Als ich das da oben geschrieben habe, war aber irgendwie nicht mehr drin. Das hat mich damals schon gestört und es stört mich auch immer noch. Eigentlich hätte ich das ganze gerne noch ein bisschen umgeschrieben, aber ich seh einfach in absehbarer Zeit keine freie Lücke, in der ich das mal tun könnte.. daher lass ichs jetzt doch so..


End file.
